


Something to Think About

by Awesome126753 (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Awesome126753
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are 22.They've been best friends since they where 15, since they revealed themselves to eachother.They now live together but everytime the moon turns red, everything takes a turn for the worst in marrinettes head. She still sees visions of it in her dreams. It haunts her while she sleeps. Yet she will never forget a single thing about it.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are aged up
> 
> Tell me what you think, I'm making it up as I go along, if it sucks I'm sorry.

Marinette couldn't understand, everything seemed so perfect. But it was gone at the snap of a blonde brats fingers. She watched her father put up the closed sign and shut the metal doors. Sabine put a hand on her daughters shoulders and sighed, Tom looked back at his family and frowned at the pair of women. 

"Come on, let's go to the apartment." Tom said with Sabine's nod of approval, they went upstairs to their home but left Marinette frozen on the side walk to look at the bakery. 

Marinette sniffled. If it hadn't been for Chloe. She ruined everything, now she had to ruin her parents lively hood as well as hers too? Maybe she never should have moved in with Adrien. Maybe she never should have told him who she was. Maybe she never should have fallen for him all over again. 

《♡》

"Adrien, you can't be serious." Marinette squealed as Adrien spun her around like nothing. She rested on his shoulder as he held her thighs. 

"Oh, but I am, princess." Adrien said with a laugh.

Ever since they revealed their identities to one another, Marinette and Adrien had been the best of friends. It's not that Adrien was disappointed that Marinette was Ladybug, he just didn't see Marinette like he saw ladybug and it put a damper on there relationship. And Marinette no longer saw Adrien that way because she just didn't see herself being with Chat, even if he was Adrien. They agreed in the end they where better of as partners. Friends, best friends. So best friends they stayed. 

"I can't believe you." Marinette said throwing her arms up, she wore a happy smile as he set her down and stepped back to address her fully. 

"Yep, for just the two of us, the apartment will be spacious and you'll have your own studio and we could walk to work together in the mornings." Adrien said. 

"But Adrien." Marinette stated. "Roomates? It will be like having our own hideout." She teased. 

"Exactly, to the Chat Cave!" Adrien exclaimed and pointed in a different direction. 

"Oh my god, you're such a dork." She said with a laugh and punched his arm. He chuckled and began walking with her in tow. "Okay, so tell me that thing again." Marinette demanded enthusiastically. 

Adrien nodded. "We split the rent and bills but I buy the food and you make it and then you also have to attended my fashion shows." 

Marinette shook her head dissaprovingly. "But me doing all the cooking and cleaning and then going to fashion events sounds like a lot of work." 

"Well what if I do all the cleaning?" Adrien bargained. 

"You'd be doing alot of cleaning then. And you need to keep Plagg away from the kitchen. Last time he was in my kitchen he added camembert to all my cereal." She frowned. Adrien just snorted. 

"Not my fault." He said smoothly. 

"He's your kwami!" She said. 

"Your the one who bought all the camembert that week!" He retorted. Now it was Marinette's turn to snort but she held her tongue. Adrien smirked in self satisfaction to his small victory. 

They arrived at the new apartment a few minutes later. The flat was indeed spacious and modern. Marinette looked around at the white walls and dark decor and furniture. Atleast she didn't have to buy a couch. 

"Fully furnished is great if you have a little color you know." Marinette stated, she kicked her heels off and walked further into the new flat. 

"Well, I figured that's where you come in as well. Adding that feminine charm and what not." Adrien waggled his eyebrows at her and she scoffed. She walked into the kitchen and glanced around. It was clean, surprisingly. She opened a few cupboards. They where empty of food and kitchenware. 

"Am I supposed to be adding all the kitchen supplies as well as the feminine charm?" She deadpanned. 

He chuckled and shrugged. Well shit. 

She smacked her palm to her forehead and sighed. She loved Adrien and all, but sometimes wondered how he got through life at all. 

"I'll tell you what. If you move my stuff hear tomorrow after we go to work. I'll bye the kitchen supplies and make dinner." She said. Adriens eyes lit up at the thought of Marinette's cooking.

"Deal." He said with a grin. 

《♡》 

Marinette moved in the next day. Well, Adrien moved Marinette in the next day and she just told him where to put things. And as promised they went to the store later and Marinette bought a bunch of pots and pans and cooking utensils. She also bought the plates and such. Including but never the least important Chat Noir and Ladybug mugs. 

Marinette made them dinner. Almost over boiling the pasta when he tried to like tomato sauce off the spoon. Dinner was of course incredible and they had cookies and cream flavoured ice cream in there new mugs afterwards. Adrien eating spoonfuls from his red and black spotted one. While Marinette ate small bites of hers from her black mug with a tail handle and yellow bell printed on the side with a chesire grin above it. 

"These mugs are underrated." Adrien said with a happy smile as he licked his lips of his ice cream. 

"Agreed." Marinette said and set hers aside. She sighed heavily and stared out at the night sky before them, the moon was orange with shades of red spurting from its halo. It was natural for it to happen but Marinette hated when it did happen. 

"Marinette. . . Are you thinking about . . . That. . . Again?" He asked her softly. 

Marinette only nodded. She was thinking about that time. She still struggled with what happened. She was only 16 when it did happen. That was six years ago. She found herself still struggling to forget about what had happened on September 7th, six years ago. When she had almost died, when she had almost failed Paris, and when she almost lost Adrien. It happened on a night like this, when the moon was of a red-orange hue.


	2. Gargoyle Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble at Notre Dame. 
> 
> The agreste mansion becomes rubble. 
> 
> And Ladybug makes a mistake she will regret for the rest of her life. 
> 
> Or will she?

September 7th

Ladybug threw her yoyo a final time and landed next to a gargoyle on top of Notre Dame. She peered up at the blood moon. She had always loved that time. When orange and red filled the midnight sky and flashed dark purples into the stars. She sighed in content. She had just turned sixteen, she had finished the days patrol. She perched on a spot and hung her leg off the side as she took a mental picture of the screen before her. 

Paris lit up with yellow lights, white stars that danced. And now green eyes. Wait, green eyes? 

"Chat Noir?!" Ladybug screeched and feel from her perched. A clawed hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her back up. 

"Evening bug." He said with a grin. "Did I scare you?" He asked. 

"You did." She admitted. "I was admiring my beautiful city and then a monster appeared infront of me." 

"My lady you wound me." Chat said placing a hand over his chest and feigning his hurt. 

"Good to know my monster is weak kitty cat." She teased and poked his nose. He smirked at her and grabbed her hand from his face and placed a lingering kiss to her knuckles. 

"But of course. My legs always feel wobbly when you come near me, but I know to never fear my lady. I won't protest when she unintentionally hurts me." He said, Ladybug scoffed. 

"Are you admitting your a masochist?" She asked. 

"Are you a sadist then?" Chat retorted playfully, she could only laugh. 

"I am the one with the indestructible cable." She said swinging her yoyo and chat grinned at her and nodded. A loud screeching noise caught their ears and before Ladybug knew it she was scooped into the air, by, a stone winged thing. A gargoyle? Ladybug yelped and squirmed in the stone being tight grip as it locked onto her and flew upward. Chat yelled out to her and followed up with his staff. 

"Chat!" She called out to him. Scrambling to get out of the gargoyles grip. She started to panic as the gargoyles grip tightened further and her breath became short when the creature locked it's arms around her diaphragm and squeezed. She felt her eyes buldge and water as she huffed her air out to make her waist a bit smaller to give herself wiggle room. 

A purple butterfly mask appeared on the creature that held her. Hawkmoth. An akuma. Two in one day. She hated her life right now. Ladybug felt her adrenaline kick in and she kicked. The gargoyle stopped his flight infront of the blood moon, held her out still squeezing her arms hard enough to give her bruises, and dropped her. 

《♡》 

She never pictured falling so hard and fast physically hurting. She felt herself floating in and out of consciousness and had trouble even focusing on one particular thing. She was so high up. She was having trouble thinking. Ladybug. Marinette, thought that falling from this high up, on such a beautiful night was the way she ended. She thought that falling so fast face first to the concrete would kill her. Break her bones, and make blood pool. She thought that her demise on a night like this, with a blood moon out, was some sort of sign for her. Is this what a blood moon was like for Ladybugs? 

Her eyes shut, she waited for her head to come slamming down on the concrete. She waited for her skull to shatter. She waited for her death patiently. It never came, if it was coming it wad taking its sweet ads tome with it. What she felt first was her back crashing into something. Hard, like armor, and then arms wrapping around her. Blood and wind pumped and blew in her ears. She opened her eyes to see the green ones that she saw first that night. Her partner had caught her. 

She heard shouting through her ringing ears. She was set down, her head dizzy, spinning, pounding. Chat snapped his fingers at her and looked at her. He was frantic, he was yelling something at her. She couldn't hear it beyond her ringing ears. Her eyes fluttered, trying to focus on him. His voice came in just before the gargoyle from before barreled into him. 

She struggled to her feet, almost failing to get them under her as she watched Chat grapple with the gargoyle who had been clawing and scratching at him, stone teeth bared and ready to bite. Ladybug took her yoyo from her side and tossed it at Chat, wrapping it around his waist and pulling him away before the gargoyles teeth clamped down on his arm. 

"Who are you?!" Chat yelled at the gargoyle. The creature stood up and scowled at the pair. Ladybug watched dizzily as Chat stood infront of her. 

"Give me the miraculous, then get off this roof." The gargoyle said simply, his voice was deep, demanding, and intimidating. 

"Fat chance stoney." Chat spat. The gargoyle scoffed and lunged for them. Pouncing on Chat first. Slamming his head down on the roof and knocking him out cold. Ladybug yelled for him as the gargoyle picked up his body and flew away. Ladybug took a few steps before collapsing to the ground. Her legs felt heavy. . . Like stone . . .

《♡》

The gargoyle arrived at a butterfly window and flew threw the opening. He tossed Chat Noir's body infront of Hawkmoth, he felt no remorse or sympathy for this boy. Hawkmoth chuckled maliciously and turned Chat onto his back from his side with his foot. 

"And where's Ladybug?" He asked as he looked Chat over. 

"I left her on a roof. I'll go retrieve her now." The gargoyle said. Hawkmoth nodded and the gargoyle disappeared to go get Ladybug. 

"Oh, Chat Noir . . . I really do hate to do this to you. But I really need this. You'd never understand. My family needs this. My son needs this. I need this. . . Master Fu really has picked some worthless boy to take me on. Once I have both your and Ladybug's miraculous, I'll be able to have my life back . . . And you two will be empty shells." Hawkmoth said to Chats unconscious body. He laughed again and knelt down. 

He picked up Chat's hand and looked at the black cat ring. He grinned and touched it with his gloved hand. He could finally have this. He wrapped his index finger and thumb around the ring and tugged at it slowly. Savoring the moment of his victory. That is, until he got the taste of a red yoyo to his jaw. 

"Leave him alone." Ladybug said lowly. Walking over to hawkmoth with confidence as she twirled her yoyo. The gargoyle was no we're to be found, he only saw a white butterfly return in through the window.   
she began to 

"Atleast he did not fail me to bring you both here." Hawkmoth said with a growl. He got up from his position on the ground and rubbed his jaw. 

"And today I will not fail to defeat you." Ladybug said pointing an accusing finger at him. And the clash begun. 

Swirls of purple and pink filled the air as Ladybug and Hawkmoth fought. Kicking and punching and grunts filled the air as Ladybug swung her yoyo to deflect dark butterfly that flew from his cane, scepter? She didn't know what it was, but she finally grabbed it from him by wrapping her yoyo around hit as he tried to block her kick and she pulled, hard. Flinging it away from him across the room as she continued her attacks and he continued his. 

《♡》 

Hawkmoth fell, his miraculous was knocked away from him. And Gabriel Agreste laid before her. Weak and Dying. Ladybug felt nothing for this man. No sympathy. She picked up his miraculous and crushed it in her hand. White filled the room and a scream could be heard. A blast pulled her back to reality as the room filled with fire. 

She stared with her mouth agape at the sight. Her face heated and she began to sweat. She shielded her eyes and ran to Chat. She picked him up and crashed through the window. Swinging away as the Agreste mansion exploded into ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate me? Love me? Let me know, feedback is always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment. Let me know how it was. Tell me what I should do with this all comments and thoughts will be taken into consideration for story ideas.


End file.
